Love at first Competition
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Hannah is excited to start winter guard as a new Lieutenant. But what happens when she meets the Lieutenant from another school? Sparks fly and it's Love at first sight,or Love at first Competition!Well as the season goes on and Championships near things get more competitive. What will happen between the two and their forbidden feelings? Follow Hannah through a season of drama!
1. Getting Ready!

_**Hey guys! Here's a crack at a Color Guard story since I am a huge Guard person like FishCakeIce!**  
_

_**Also this story is based off of "IGuard"'s she is a great writer!**_

_**Also if you could tell by the name of the story... This is a very cheesy story**_

_**I dedicate this Story to **_

_**~FishCakeIce- Love you!  
And  
IGuard!**_

_**Well I hope you like the story!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at first competition!**_

_**Chapter 1 Getting Ready!**_

I took a nervous breathe, I walked into my high school's Band room. It was Winter guard. We had finally mastered our show and our director: Sean and the other directors where holding an exhibition for us and other teams. (We had our first competition so the schools would be staying the night to get ready in the morning) WE where having AT LEAST 54 other teams perform. And they all agreed to have it here.

They where already here. My school is West River High. The other teams where at different places in the school, getting ready. We got the Band room cause it's our school, i don't know where the other teams are exactly though.

We where a pretty nice size guard.13 people. and 5 out of 13 are boys, and the other 8 are girls.

I set my weapons' bag down and got my two show flags from the Guard room. I set them down next to my stuff. My Captain was already here, and I was Lieutenant! I saw my best friend Bella, a fellow Sophomore like me walk in. She set her stuff next to mine and she hugged me.

Bella was my height, with red hair, darker blue eyes and freckles

"Hannah! This is your first Winter guard as Lieutenant! Are you excited?!" She exclaimed, i smiled at her, she had given me the exact same talk at the beginning of Field season this year. I appreciated her enthusiastic attitude.

"WE need to get dressed and make-up!" Our Captain, Jennifer, a Junior said to us and the other people walking, the whole team wasn't here yet.

Bella and i grabbed our garment bags and rushed out of the Band room into the hall, that kept the band room form the theater. We entered one of the open bathrooms and locked the door.

Since we have been best-friends since we where 3 and use to changing in front of each other we both stripped out of our shirts and pants. I had my tights on already and slipped my spanks on. I slipped the soft dress over my head and it settled on perfectly. Bella was doing the same.

The dress went to our knees, had two inch straps. It's neckline scooped til it stopped just so it didn't "show anything." It was flowing and very pretty. The colors where magnificent too! The skirt an top of the dress was a smoky color, with effects that made it look like billowing smoke. The straps where black, and the stitching was silver, along with black trimming paired with beige jazz shoes.

Bella gasped, she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked,  
"You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed, i smiled. The dress was flattering on her too  
"You too!" I squealed. We put our jazz shoes on. Linked arms and walked out of the bathroom. We entered the band room and most of the team was here, a few other girls where dressed and so where the boys.

The boys had black pants, black jazz shoes, a smoky shirt and black vest and tie. And their hair was spiked, (A common hair design for the teams in our area. I won't be surprised if another teams' boys have spiked hair). They looked good.

"See, the uniforms are great. See look at the girls" I felt a hand spin me around. Sean's hand was on my shoulder. He was showing me to his assistant director Heather. She smiled and nodded.

"You look great Hannah" I looked in the mirror. I was tall, very skinny, with long waist-length brown hair (My hair was long cause i almost never cut it, i gave trims so it was healthy). I was pale and a few freckles covering my face like stars. My favorite feature however was my eyes; They where a pale blue and where very pretty. I felt beautiful, and I'm a very tomboyish person. I only like dresses and make-up in Guard.

"Hannah! Sean! Come over here" Jennifer called out, Sean and i walked over to her.  
"Hannah sit down" Jennifer said patting the ground in front of her.

"Now Sean, what did you want us to do for the make-up? You said you didn't decide yet?" Jen asked, Sean looked at me and Jen  
"Use smoky eye shadow mixed with a little bit of black and drag out in a sharp look, mascara and blush" Sean instructed. The team gathered around. I felt self-conscious like always.

"Done? Now look at everyone" Jen said, I directed my attention to everyone and the clapped,  
"You look pretty!" One of the boys said, i smiled.

"Now the fun part." i groaned.  
"Hair" I groaned again. Jen helped me again, since she was fully done. Our hair was simple but pretty. Boys where spiked like i said before. Girls however where soft loose curls, that looked really good with my long hair, or at least that's what Sean said. W had our hair hair-sprayed so it would stay like that.

We all looked great together!

"Hey Bella!" I said, she looked at me, i was practicing Saber.  
"How do i look?" I asked laughing  
"Sexy and Dangerous, Boys better watch out!" She cried out, we both started laughing.

Our show was dark an depressing this year, The reason for our dark appearance. But we all wanted one, we begged Sean for one. HE gave in. But we all knew he would have picked one even if we didn't beg.

"I wonder what the other High Schools are doing?" Bella asked aloud. We had an hour before the show started. I pulled out a Show program.

"Umm, East High is doing something involving the Desert. North Star is doing something involving... Phantom of the Opera!" I squealed at the end, I loved that play!

"Cool," We looked at the rest of the teams.

"Okay we have to warm up!" Sean got our flags and did 50 drop spins on each side. We did Singles, single and a half's, doubles, horizontals and moved onto Weapons. We did Rifle first cause we had a few newbies who where just on rifle, and then we the Vets went on to Saber.

"Okay, East High is going first. We will get to watch a few teams. So lets head down. We leave 1 show before us to talk and prepare." Sean said. We picked up our equipment. Everyone fell into 2 lines behind me and Jen.

"Now guys, we are setting our stuff in a room next to the Gym. You must Be absolute quiet! Not a word. Am I clear?" Sean said, we all nodded. We moved to the Foyer, and placed our stuff down. Some other teams stuff was there to so we put our stuff in another section of the room.

We walked in. They had both sides of the bleachers cut off in sections. A quarter of the bleachers for Guards and the rest for visitors. One for the parents, friends and families an the other for the participating guards We got on the side that the teas face thankfully.

North Star was already there. They where walking around cause we still had 15 minutes. I noticed a Boy. He was tall (Slightly taller than I) With short dark brown spiky hair, Sparking green eyes and a pale complexion with handsome features. He was lean and well built looking. He looked around 15-16 so my age. HE was pretty good-looking

"Who are you gawking at?" Bella asked, I pointed him out.  
"Girl! He's looking at you!" Bella squealed. I looked over at him and we locked eyes. I blushed, making me look slight darker cause of my already added rouge.

"He's walking over here!" Bella squealed. She wasn't lying, he was walking over to us and stopped right in front of us. He was even more handsome up close.  
"Hi" He said, sounding a bit shy, That's so cute!  
"Hi" I said not intending to but, sounding shy too. Bella walked away, but winked at me as she left.

"I'm Ethan" He said in a pleasant alto voice, I felt myself melt at it. He raise his hand to shake mine  
"I'm Hannah" I said, lifting my hand to meet his. I felt a zap.

" So what school do you go to?" He asked,  
"West River" I said,  
"North Star" He said, i nodded.  
"That's cool, What year are you in?" I asked,  
"Sophomore" He said, i was shocked  
"So am i!" I exclaimed, hoping i didn't sound over-enthusiastic. He sent me a charming smile that made me melt even more!

"Well it was very nice meeting you" I said, he smile again  
"back at ya"

"So are you a Vet?" I asked,  
"Yes Ma'am"  
"So am i" I said, grinning.

"Ladies, Gentleman and Guard please sit down. East High is about to start." Both of our guards began to move to sit.

"Would you care to sit with me?" Ethan asked, holding his hand out. I blushed  
"I would love to" I said, taking his hand...

**Well here ya go! I hope it wasn't horrible! I really like writing this story!**

**Please review nicely!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	2. North Star

_**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please review nicely!**  
_

_**I realized i really do Love writing Marching Band and Color Guard stories!**_

_**Well, I'll stop rambling**_

_**Without further delay for real now**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at first Competition!**_

_**Chapter 2: North Star's Performance**_

I sat down next to Ethan. Bella sent me a look that asked who was i sitting with. I gestured to Ethan. She sent me a "You go Girl!" With a thumbs up and wink. I blushed and sent her thumbs up back.

"So how about we learn a little about each other?" Ethan asked i smiled at him and nodded.  
"Sure, that's a great idea" I happily replied

"Okay, favorite soda?" He asked, I thought for a second  
"Sprite"  
"Dr, Pepper" He said smiling. I couldn't resist sending one back  
"Favorite food?" I asked,  
"Pizza"  
"Cheeseburger" i said,  
"That's cute" He said, I blushed  
"Thank you." I said, he blushed when he realized I heard what he said.

"So who's your leadership?" i asked, he pointed to a tall, pale Boy sitting in front of us

"That's my older brother, Jacob, He's Captain and I'm Lieutenant. What about your team?" He asked, I pointed at Jen  
"That's Jen, She's our Captain. And I'm Lieutenant" I said smiling at him  
"No way, That's crazy!" He exclaimed, i nodded. A vet from another school shushed us. We both chuckled when she turned around.

"Welcome to our District Exhibition for the start of our Competitions!" Sean's voice announced from the floor of the Gym. He had a microphone and was opening the Exhibition.  
"Tonight we will show off our young talented Teams. We will be practicing for an audience, for tomorrows first competition!" Sean said, all of the participating Guards cheered and clapped.

"First we have East High School, With their show: Into the Sands of Time." He said, he walked off the floor, to sit with the other directors as the Team came out with their equipment and the huge mat that every team uses. Except every school had their own mat. This mat was painted to look like the sand, cacti,other desert plants and small animals from the desert. IT was pretty cool looking. There uniforms where beige suits and looked pretty good

For the first time i got a good look at Ethan's uniform. He had spiked hair (I was correct about another teams' boys having spiked hair) He had a different style black vest, black pants and jazz shoes, and a nice form-fitting black shirt. It looked really really good on him.

"Hey who's you director?" I asked,  
"Sean"  
"Sean's our director too!" I said.  
"Maybe we'll have a joined practice sometime" Ethan said, sounding hopeful  
"Yeah that would be awesome" I said. We both shared a smile. We just couldn't stop doing that.

"East high School guard are you ready." A judge's voice called out, The director for East High sent the signal  
"You may begin".

Adventurous music began, the boys began dancing. They had interesting moves, They kept dancing when some girls with saber weaved around them. They did a ripple of triples. (**haha that rhymed and i didn't even intend for it to XD**)

The girls stopped their Saber feature and the rest of the teams- Including the dancing boys picked up flags. The flags where beige with streaks of bright red. They did some intense work with it that ended in a ripple, so that everyone picked up their rifles at different times. Then they begun dancing with the rifles.

It ended with a girl (I'm guessing the Captain) doing a five spinning around touched the floor an successfully catching it. We all clapped. Guardies always acted a little more enthusiastic than friends and family... Mostly cause we actually knew what the other teams where doing and friends and family usually had no clue what so ever.

East High left, and we watched two other teams perform. One was Oak Wood High, performing some Fall show, (Must go with the name) and another high school called Seaside High doing a Pirate show. I didn't particularly like the pirate show.

"They did amazing" I said, I looked over at Ethan  
"They where pretty good." He commented. We locked eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" He whispered, i blushed crimson  
"I'm sorry... But it's true" He apologize.  
"That's very sweet Ethan!" I exclaimed softly.

"Hey! North Star! You need to come get your equipment! Your on next!" Sean said, Ethan looked torn but stood up.

"Wish me luck!" He said, i smiled and stood up  
"Good luck!" I wished him.  
"Can i have a Good luck hug?" He asked shyly, I blushed a little more and nodded. He wrapped me in his strong but nice arms. I wrapped mine around him too. We stood like that for a few minutes.

"Yo! bro! Come on! You can hug your girlfriend later!" Jacob called back. Ethan blushed, and followed his brother.

We where allowed a few minutes before North Star came on. Bella scooted up to where i was

"Spill it!" She exclaimed, an elderly couple eyes her cautiously but resumed a conversation they had going.  
"Spill what?" I asked playing dumb, she glared at me  
"Don't play that game with me Hannah!" She exclaimed. Before i could say anything The judge called all of us to sit down and to lower our voices. I gave her a teasing shrug.

"This is NOT over! You will tell me everything later tonight!" She exclaimed, ad went back to her seat. I took the advantage to sit up front for this performance.

The guard hustled around setting their stuff up. Ethan unknowingly came up in front of me to set his saber and one of his flag down. He was kneeling but looked up, we locked eyes and he smiled widely. I smiled back and he went back to the center of their mat to talk with the team and Sean.

"North Star High School are you ready to begin?" The same judge asked, Sean sent the signal  
"You may begin." The boys all formed a circle around the girls. Who had on black dresses. A girl walked up to each boy and insert their hand in between the boy's arm and side an had painful expressions on. I felt a sting of dislike when i saw an extremely pretty girl paired up with Ethan. The boys whipped around to look at the girls. The girls picked up their flags. Their flags where black with a Phantom on it. The did some complicated stuff with their flags. The boys and girls then raced to sides of the mat to get their sabers. Ethan slid on the mat (Like the other boys) and picked up his saber. He locked eyes with me.

We had an intense gaze. He was almost late, he shook his head and got back in the game. He did complicated work with his team. I was shocked at how graceful he was...

**ETHAN (Bet y'all didn't see that coming!)**

I slid on my knees to the side of the mat as Sean had the boys do. i slid and picked my saber up. I had a 8 measure hold. I looked up and met Hannah's eyes. Her eyes where truly beautiful. They where a light pale blue (With a hint of grey) that i had never seen before. Light blue had become my favorite color now.

I felt the intensity in our gaze. I was almost late, i got up along with the others and we did a feature that was pretty awesome. We went back to the same spot to get our flags. Hannah seemed impressed. Good.

I picked it up and did a Flourish ripple followed by a double. After a few other things the team broke into dancing along to the dramatic music. My Captain/Brother and i had Solos. Jacob already did his, i was to finish the show with mine.

I grabbed my rifle (Our Rifle feature had already passed) I danced to the center of the mat, and did my solo. It ended with a quad that i picked up and hit the ground with my fists, and then looked up in a dramatic and dangerous/ sexy way. (Sean's words not mine) Right as i looked up the rest of the group whirled around and pointed at me. Everyone clapped, I heard some calling my name.

"Whoo! Go Ethan!" I look around and saw Hannah cheering for me. I felt a surge of energy. We all folded up our mat and took our equipment back out to the foyer.

Sean led us back out to retrieve West River, who as next.

"Okay, Do i get a Good Luck Hug?" Hannah asked, with a fake pouty face that was just adorable. I nodded She wrapped her arms around me and i hugged her to me. We stood like that for a minute before she left...

**Well! It's done! I hope you liked this chapter! I really like righting emotions, ESPECIALLY Love, and Romance! **

**Please review nicely!**

**Til next time!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	3. The Rose and West River

_**Hey! Here's the third chapter for "Love at first Competition!" First of i am writing this in the spirit of My first WinterGuard season and the fact that i am a TOTAL Hopeless Romantic!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**Also sorry but i got the idea of a Rose from "IGuard"!**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_** PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at first Competition!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Rose and West River**_

_**HANNAH**_

We walked through to the Foyer to get our equipment. I Had set my weapons on a table and leaned my Flag next to it. I walked over to retrieve them when i saw a single delicate red rose. I smiled cause I haven't been given a rose before (Our family members for the team members sometime drop off little roses for support.), i picked it up and a note was attached to it.

'_Good Luck, an will i have the Honor of sitting with you at dinner?~E_' I giggled, this caught Bella's attention. He must have put it in place when he was in here.

"Someone gave you a rose?!" She squealed i nodded blushing. She read it. And squealed again.

"Is E that guy your in love with?!" She asked excitedly.  
"Yes, and I'm not in love with him... I'm smitten" I defended myself. She giggled.

"It's so romantic!" She sighed. I looked at the letter an smiled at his neat writing.

"Okay, guys. Your time to shine! Show me and your audience beautiful smiles!" Sean exclaimed. I smile.

"Good Skill" I said, wrapping pinkies with Bella. The whole team did that with each other. We got into two lines. Me and Jen at the front. I took a deep breathe.

"Let's kick Winterguard off with a good exhibition match!" Sean chanted, we cheered. Laden with a 36 inch Saber, 39 inch rifle and two flags i led the team out into the gym. We set up our equipment. I took a deep breathe. I felt nervous. Ethan had decided to sit where i did during his performance.

"West River High School Guard are you ready?" I heard the same voice call. Sean sent the same signal  
"You may begin"

Our music began. It was dramatic, mysterious and dark. Jen and i had solos on this shows, us being leadership. Sean planned his shows like that a lot.

We had our sabers, i ran to a corner of the mat and so did Jen (The ones closets to the audience I was in front of the Guardies) I did a Quad at the same time Jen did. We mimicked each other in very hard and complicated work. The rest of the Saber line joined in and we did a ripple and flourish as the newbies or people who didn't perform on saber danced

WE split off to grab our flags, we did flourishes, ripples and multiple tosses. We did our thing with our partners. Sean decided to let his Lieutenants have Solos at the end of the shows...

**ETHAN**

I was completely amazed and hypnotized by how graceful and beautiful Hannah looked and performed. Sean let his Lieutenants have solos at the end of their teams shows...

Hannah began dancing. Her body flowing and moving to the music. She raised her hands above her head and the fell to her sides. She fake collapsed, but it looked very real.

WE all clapped,

"Go Hannah!" I shouted, she looked up at me an smiled. Her team went back to drop off their equipment. They where the last team of the night. The viewers where leaving. We where to have dinner in about 2 hours.

"Hey Sean?" I asked, he looked at me  
"Yes sir?" He asked,  
"Where are West River staying tonight and you know hanging out?" i asked, he smiled  
"They are in the Band Room." He said. I nodded  
"Thank you sir" I led my team back to the Theater. It was an awesome room to stay, get ready and sleep in. I changed out of my uniform, and into a Black v-neck and black shorts. I smiled at my team. Some girls where struggling with their hair, and some boys re-gelling their hair cause they think it's awesome spiked. Mine was still spiked,

We where allowed to roam, and where going to be called for dinner. I walked around the school. Knowing i'd stumble across the band room. I saw an open room. I poked my head in.

"Is this West River?" I asked, a girl i remembered that i saw Hannah with when i first met her.  
"Yes! Come on in! Don't be shy!" She said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into the large band room.  
"Are you looking for Hannah?" The girl, Bella asked, I nodded shyly.

"She'll be right out!" Bella said excitedly. I nodded Right as she finished the sentence. Hannah walked into the Band room through another exit.

"Ethan!" She exclaimed. Feeling bold i picked her up and spun her around with ease.

"You did amazing!"  
"Thank you! SO did you!" She exclaimed, i set her down. Hannah looked cute in her jean short shorts and maroon tank top paired with sneakers.

"So i have the honor?" i asked, portraying cheesiness i got onto one knee holding her hand.  
"I knew it was you." Hannah said smiling,  
"Of course, it would be my delight!" She said, curtsying. I chuckled.

"Thank you for the rose" Hannah said smiling her cute smile.  
"You're welcome." She smiled, and pointed at the single rose i gave her in a small vase. I smiled.

"So we have a half-hour til dinner wanna hang out." Hannah asked, i nodded.  
"Um we can head to the Amphitheater." Hannah said, leading me out the door. I heard her friend Bella call out

"You crazy kids be safe! Ethan watch out for her!" I could tell she was teasing,  
"I will" I called back to her, i heard her laugh. Hannah stopped in front of West River's Amphitheater. We sat down on one of the middle risers.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" i asked, she smiled widely.  
"I love playing my instruments so music, writing and obviously Color Guard!" Hannah exclaimed.  
"Awesome, I like music, Color guard and Basketball" I nodded  
"That's cool!" She exclaimed.

"So... Can i have your number?" I blurted out, she looked caught-off guard but smiled  
"Sure, Give me your phone" I took my phone out and she took her's out. She entered in her number and i did the same.

"Here you go" We said at the exact same time, we chuckled and gave back each other's phone. I smiled at my new contact. Hannah Winston

"Color Guard! Dinner is ready!" Sean shouted at us. He sent me a sly smile and went to the other rooms to get everyone to dinner.  
"Shall i escort you to dinner?" I asked cheesily. Hannah giggled and took my outstretched hand.

We walked to dinner together. At the cafeteria there was many tables. But everyone was spread out. I led Hannah to a tall oak tree about 2 yards from the side-walk. We had a lot of room to eat. SO i took her a little away from the group.

"Hey I'm going to go get my food" I said, she sat down  
"Okay I'll get mine when you come back" She said. I turned around and walked to the Dinner line. There where a lot of choices. I grabbed two slices of pepperoni pizza. I saw burgers and cheeseburgers. _Hmm Hannah will be happy about that. _I smiled at the thought. I grabbed a cookie and a Dr. Pepper.

I walked back to the tree and saw Bella talking to Hannah i paused to let them talk. Bella saw me and gestured for me to come forward. I walked to them and sat next to Hannah.

"They have cheeseburgers" I said to her, her eyes widen  
"I better go get one!" She exclaimed, leaping to her feet. Bella and her walked to the Dinner line. I smiled at the two girls...

Jacob walked over to me

"So.. Who's this girl?" He asked teasingly.  
"Hannah" I said smiling.  
"Do you like her?" I blushed  
"You like her! So she's in West River? What position?" Jacob asked, towering over me  
"Lieutenant" I said, Jacob fake gasped  
"Like you! You get with that girl!" He urged teasingly. He walked away chuckling. But he quickly ran back

"Did you get the digits?" He asked seriously, I nodded.  
"That's my boy! I'm proud of you!" Jacob shouted, he walked away...

**HANNAH**

Ethan went ahead to get food, i pulled my phone out, when a shadow covered me I looked up and saw Bella

"Hey!" I greeted her happily,  
"Hey girl! Did you get the digits?" Bella asked, I blushed and nodded  
"Who asked!?" She exclaimed  
"Ethan did" I said smiling.

"Ooh!" She cooed. I blushed deeper.  
"He's hot, go for him!" She urged,  
"Why?" i asked playing dumb  
"It's obvious you like him and its really obvious he likes you!" She exclaimed, my eyes widen.  
"You'll have to tell me you reasons later. You really think so?" I asked nervously, she nodded like a bobble head. She looked over and thankfully not in hearing distance Ethan was waiting. He saw us talking and waited for us to finish. That's sweet. Bella gestured for him to come over and he did sitting next to me.

"They have cheeseburgers" He alerted me. I widen my eyes  
"I better go get one!" I exclaimed leaping to my feet. I literally dragged Bella to the dinner line. I grabbed a cheeseburger and topped it off with a load of ketchup. I grabbed a cupcake and sprite. I said goodbye to Bella; Whom insisted on leaving me with Ethan alone.

I walked back to the tree and sat next to Ethan who smiled at my return.

"Did you get your cheeseburger?" He asked teasingly. I lifted up the burger and nodded happily. I popped open my sprite took a sip, Ethan lifted his Dr. Pepper to his lips to.  
"So where is tomorrow's competition?" He asked, i checked my phone  
"It's at Mountain High. So about and hour drive from here" I informed him. He nodded.

"I'm excited!" I exclaimed,  
"It's my first Winterguard competition as Lieutenant!" I said, he nodded  
"Mine too!" Ethan exclaimed.

"So how's your burger?" Ethan asked, i took a bite out of my burger. I gave a satisfied sound  
"It's great!" I exclaimed, he laughed looking at me. I became self-conscious.  
"What?" I asked  
"You have ketchup on your face" I rubbed my left side of m face. Apparently missing the ketchup

"Here let me help" He said. He swiped his thumb on my right cheek. He showed me the ketchup. I blushed.  
"Sorry" I blushed furiously. That was embarrassing.  
"Nah, it's okay. It was cute" He said. licking the ketchup off of his thumb. I blushed again. He was cute.

_"He's hot, go for him!" _Bella's voice echoed in my head. I rolled my eyes at her words.

We finished dinner, and where told to retreat to our rooms.

I entered the Band room, it was 10. Spencer insisted we g to bed now. Time to go to bed. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up

'_Good Night :)_' It was Ethan. I blushed and Bella asked me what it was  
'_Good Night :)_' I showed Bella. She giggled

I went to bed. My thoughts centered on a certain green-eyed boy...

**Well here you go! I want to send a shout out to IGuard, You rock!**

**Please review nicely!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY! **


	4. On the Road!

_**Here you go! This is the 4rth chapter of "Love at first competition!"**  
_

_**So what's in store for our young smitten Lieutenants?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at First Competition  
Chapter 4: On the road!**_

_**HANNAH**_

I woke up bright and early. I yawned and wiped the sleep form my eyes, I felt my phone buzz again.

'_Good Morning, Did you sleep well?_' IT was Ethan i smiled,  
'_Good Morning, I slept well. You?_'  
_'Great thank you. I'm really glad we are friends' _Ethan replied seconds later  
'_Me too! Well, I got to get ready! Hope we are on the same bus! ;D_' I responded  
_'Yeah i got to get ready too, busy day! I hope for the same bus' _I shut my smart phone off, and set it in my bag.

I stood up and stretched my back muscles and groaned with relief. I aroused a grumpy Bella.

"That's why you need to go to bed early to rise early" I scolded her softly.  
"Now get your lazy butt up or I'm getting the water bucket" i called, she leaped to her feet, knowing i was serious. I had done it before.

WE grabbed our garment bags and walked to the bathroom.

"So who where you texting, if i even need to ask?" Bella teased,  
"Yes i was texting Ethan. He texted me Good morning!" I said softly, She squealed.  
"That's so sweet!" She cooed. I slipped my tights and spanks on. Took my shirt off and slipped the comfy dress over my head. It settled just right and i walked out with Bella

We slipped out jazz shoes on and did our routine for getting ready. I sighed when we where finished.

"Time to eat!" I exclaimed, arm-in-arm Bella and i walked to the cafeteria. Most of the other guards where there. Again we where spread out thinly. I saw Ethan waving to me.

"Come sit with us" I asked Bella, she nodded. We walked over and i sat next to Ethan. Bella across from us.  
"So how did you sleep Bella?" Ethan asked politely, engaging in conversation  
"Fine, I was unfortunately awoken by Hannah. She threatened to use a water bucket!" Bella claimed dramatically.

"Well we needed to get ready!" I defended myself. Pushing my jacket sleeves up. We had to wear jackets over the top of our uniforms so we wouldn't get food on them, Sean would kill us if we got food on them.

I sipped my orange juice. I made sure to eat only a little bit. If i ate to much i would get sick or throw up, and that would not be fun...  
"So who's sharing a bus with you?" Bella asked Ethan, He looked away from me to her  
"I don't know. Sean!" He called our director over. Sean walked over to us  
"Yes?" Sean asked,  
"Who is North star riding with?" Ethan asked, Sean pointed at us  
"West River" He said smiling at all three of us. He sent Ethan a wink and walked away.  
"Cool, We can sit together. If your cool with that Hannah" Ethan said, i nodded, enthusiastically. HE smiled just as enthusiastically. Bella sighed and sent me a knowing look.

"Guards! To the buses!" Sean shouted, we all moved as one to the buildings to grab our weapons and flags. We where to come after our performance back to the school and sleep again, cause we are coming in the evening. And they let us just sleep over again and eat and socialize. Honestly... I'm glad we are doing that cause, Ill get to be with Ethan a little longer.

Ethan grabbed my hand as the huge group rushed to their buses. We finally made it onto the bus. I slid into a middle isle seat, and Ethan slid in next to me. Bella claimed a seat behind us. I took in a huge breathe and let it out.

"Hey did anyone have dairy?" I asked, Bella shrugged, i stood up  
"Did anyone have dairy or milk and butter?" I called out, quite a few of the newbies from both guards raised their hand.  
"How much?" I asked, they shrugged, I sat down  
"They'll pay for it later" I said shaking my head. Bella and Ethan nodded.

"Okay so you guys pumped for today?" I asked enthusiastically, both whooped. The whole bus followed in. We sang along to the radio, getting even more pumped. I bounced in my seat. We hit a road bump and i fell over. i was laying across Ethan. We blushed at each other.

"Sorry!" I apologized, he gave me a half-smile  
"It's okay" He said, Bella popped her head over  
"Hey you two, keep things PG" We blushed darker and she laughed her head off. I sat myself upright.

I pulled my phone out. It read 9:27 SO we still have half an hour drive. I sighed and closed my eyes. I'll just take a quick nap...

**ETHAN**

I blushed dark when Bella said

Hey you two, keep things PG" then Hannah was knocked over onto me. She upright-ed herself.

Hannah pulled her phone out and clicked on an app.

"You wanna look at Ifunny with me?" I nodded, i loved Ifunny. Every few seconds we laughed at the funny comics. After awhile i was talking with a friend from my guard

I felt something lean on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Hannah's head on my shoulder, I smiled at her, i placed my head on her's and closed my eyes...

**AWHILE LATER**

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I looked up and Jacob was looking at me

"Hey wake up, We're here. You can cuddle later" He said, i blushed, Hannah was still asleep. Jacob left to talk to someone, the bus had stopped.  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty, Wake up" I said, i shook her slightly. Her big beautiful eyes fluttered open and looked at me sweetly, but then embarrassed.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, bolting up, I smiled  
"It's okay, I don't mind" I said, she gave me a half-smile.

We all filed off the bus. Hannah talked with Bella. We split off by Guard to warm up. Sean kept North Star and West River together. I stood in the window block next to Hannah. We practiced everything.

We had break after awhile, we where to perform soon. We where to take off our excess clothing. Jackets, pants etc.

We hung out, I grabbed Hannah and walked around with her,

"West River! You're up!" Sean called,  
"Good Luck hug?" I said, I opened my arms for her, she smiled and walked up to hug me. We followed West River in and sat down to watch them. I was again amazed by Hannah. Then came up a part i missed yesterday. Each guy walked up to a girl, who set their flags down. The guys picked up the girl they where partnered with and spun around still holding them.

I felt irritation fill me, The guy Hannah was paired up with was pretty good-looking (And No, I do not go that way.) He set her down, and the girls trailed their fingers down their partners arm. They stayed with their partners for awhile... It seems i missed a big part of the show.

Hannah was surrounded by her team (Whom had created a huge circle around her) Her partner broke the circle, he picked her up and ran out of the circle He raced her to a spot and set her down. He walked back to the circle staring after her.

She then performed her solo, ending the show it. Her partner jumped back out of the circle and lunged pointing at her. I clapped and cheered. But i felt uneasy at the guy she was partnered with...

West River got their equipment and their mat and walked into the foyer.

"Good Luck hug?" Hannah asked opening her arms, I smiled at her, and hugged her. I saw the guy she was partnered with and he glared at me, i returned it.  
"Good luck" She said, smiling, I couldn't resist smiling back at her.

"You'll do great" Hannah said, winking at me. She walked away to talk to another guard member. My brother walked up to me.

"So, i was watching you during the show. You're jealous of the guy Hannah was partnered with?" Jacob asked, i looked at him to see if he was teasing, but he was dead serious.  
"Maybe a little" I muttered  
"Well remember, Your paired up with a girl in our show" Jacob said, I was confused at what he meant, Sean led us out before i could think about it anymore. West River took their seats.

We did our performance, I scanned Hannah's face a few times, she seemed amazed. I smiled.

We finished, and i heard Hannah cheer loudly.

"You did amazing!" She shouted, she tackled me in a hug when we where in the Foyer. I smiled and spun her around. It was 3, We will be home at 4.

"To the buses!" Sean shouted, Laden with our stuff we all raced to the buses. I claimed a seat with Hannah again. She leaned her head against my shoulder I didn't mind one bit. I felt joy at it.

We just talked and asked questions about each other on the way. I loved spending time with her. I hope she feels the same way.

We arrived at the school. It was still light out, and would stay that way till after dinner. We all went to our "Preparation Rooms" and got into our normal clothes. I settled on Black shorts and a regular t-shirt. I walked outside, and took my phone out.

**HANNAH**

I got out of my dress, and into medium/short Shorts and a regular V-neck. I slipped my sneakers on and brushed my hair. I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Wanna hang at dinner again? ;)_' Ethan texted me, I smiled instantly  
'_You know it! ;D Meet me at the tree?_' i asked, Talking about the tree we ate at yesterday.  
'_Sweet, See ya there! ;D_' He responded. I slipped on a short jean-like Jacket and walked out of the Band Room. Jen told me that a little while after dinner that West River, North Star and East High where going to meet up in the Band Room to hang out and play some games. I agreed enthusiastically. Since our parents,the guard directors, and the schools are awesome, they are letting us stay two nights, and most of the day tomorrow (We are going to watch our videos of our shows from today and discuss).

We are hanging out here tomorrow, to watch our performances and hang out a little more. I walked to the cafeteria and hopped in line. i grabbed some salad, a piece of homemade Pasta and another cupcake. I grabbed a Sprite and walked over to the tree to See Ethan waiting for me with his food.

He looked up and met my eyes...

_**Well here you go! Please don't hate or Flame me!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	5. Truth or Dare!

_**Hello People of Fanfiction! More specifically to The Bandies (OR Band Geeks if you prefer that like me) And Guardies! I have my first WinterGuard Competition on the 23rd of February and I'm so excited!**  
_

_**Also I do not own "Turn me on" By David Guetta, feat.. Niciki Minaj**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter? Again may i ask...**_

_**What IS in store for our smitten Lieutenants?...**_

_** You'll have to read and Find out!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at First Competition  
Chapter 5: Truth or Dare!**_

_**HANNAH**_

I sat down next To Ethan, and he inched closer to me. We started eating

"So, What did you like about my performance?" I asked him he set down his Dr. Pepper.  
"I loved how you told the story and the emotions with your body language and movement and how you where so graceful. You where amazing" Ethan praised I blushed and thanked him  
"What about me?" Ethan asked, I took a breathe  
"You where so graceful. I loved how you looked so concentrated, and your equipment just danced with you as you maneuvered on the mat. You also where amazing" I praised him, he thanked me.

We continued eating and asked questions. Eager to learn more about each other.

"Hey! West River! North Star! East High! We are going to start the games" Jen shouted, the three teams got up and began to make their way to the Band Room. Ethan got up and held his hand out to me.

"Come on" He said, I placed my hand gently in his and stood up. We threw our trash away and walked to the Band room. Our hands still linked. I was slightly or very pleased at this. We entered the Band room and separated our hands, my hand felt cold. Everyone was in a big circle.

"Okay! Let's start of a nice long game of Old-School Truth or Dare!" Jen announced,we all cheered. I sat down and Ethan was on my right. Dylan, my partner in the show sat on my left.

"Okay, let's spin the bottle, and see who i shall ask!" Jen announced, faking drama. The bottle landed on me. I smiled. Jen and I where really close; Being leadership had us hang-out alot together and become close friends. We where usually always together at practices, or me with Bella.

"Truth or Dare?" Jen asked, arching her eyebrows. I burst out laughing, feeling bold.  
"Dare" I spoke out. Bella fake gasped, I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Jump on that table and sing a song i pick out. I'll give you lyrics and music" Jen said, I gulped. Damn it. She know's I love to sing, But am afraid of singing in front of people. But not backing down, and so people don't lose respect for me (Mostly my team) I jumped on the table.

"Hit me with your best shot!" I declared at Jen. She smiled  
"Oh! I shall! I'll give you the song and you can quickly practice it in the Choir room next door." Jen said, I nodded. Everyone's eyes flickered in between me and Jen. I sighed, and looked at my Captain.

"Okay, Follow me" Jen said, mischievously. I jumped off the table  
"Until we come back, Just socialize and what not." Jen instructed, Everyone nodded. I saw Ethan watching me. I felt his eyes follow me out of the room. I entered the Choir room. It had carpet just like the band room. It was smaller, but still nicely sized.

"You know, I've never heard you sing before." Jen noted, I nodded

"Okay, You will sing this song" Jen said, handing me lyrics. I took them, My eyes widen at the song.  
"Really?!" I groaned, she nodded. I face-palmed.  
"Let's get you comfortable singing it and then you can perform." Jen said, i nodded.

She played the song on the docking station she brought in, it was loud enough i can sing to it comfortably, but not loud enough where the guys next door would hear it. She played once with the lyrics. I was used to learning how to sing songs and well. Quickly in fast time.

I started practicing with just a verse at a time. I was getting the hang of it fast. Jen had head-phones on so she couldn't hear me. I finally had the full song down and pretty much perfect. An hour passed.

Jen led me back into the Band room. Everyone was spread out. I jumped onto the table. Everyone directed their attention to me.

The hiphop music began to fill the room. Louder this time.

**Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe**  
**Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something**  
**I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving**  
**You got that kind of medicine to keep me comin'**

_(Throughout the song i was turning my head to the side and looking around,"Hey If I'm going to sing for them, might as well dance" And Jen made me learn slight dance moves)..._

**My body needs a hero**  
**Come and save me**  
**Something tells me you know how to save me**  
**I've been feeling real low **  
**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**  
**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**  
**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**  
**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**  
**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on(2x)**  
**Boy, I'm achin' , make it right**  
**My temperature is super high**  
**If I scream, if I cry**  
**It's only cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero**  
**Come and save me**  
**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low **  
**Oh, I need you come and rescue me**  
**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**  
**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**  
**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**  
**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**  
**You've got my life in the palm of your hands**  
**Come save me now**  
**I know you can(I know you can)**

**Uhnh, Uhnh **

**D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young**  
**I just want you to father my young**  
**I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I **

**(We let The actual song take over the rapping. I then resumed once that part was over)**

**I know you can save me**  
**And make me feel alive**  
**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**  
**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**  
**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**  
**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on...**

**ETHAN**

I felt bad for Hannah, She told me she loved to sing but was shy about it. But Jen wouldn't do it to be mean, she had to have some ulterior motive. ,

After about an hour i started to get worried, i went to talk to Jacob, when i saw Hannah enter the room and jump on the table. We all looked towards Hannah she positioned her microphone and upbeat Techno/ hiphop music began to fill the room,

Hannah began singing. I was shocked, The song wasn't something i'd ever imagine coming out of her mouth. She did only a few dance moves but she looked great. The song was okay but her voice was amazing. She seemed to actually have fun. I smiled at her and tapped my foot to the beat.

Hannah closed her eyes and lost herself into the music, That's one of the things i loved about her, she could lose herself into music and seem so at peace and happy. She finished the song and bowed. It was silent for a few seconds and she looked up scared, Then it came

Everyone practically screamed, we clapped, a few guys (including myself) wolf-whistled, and roared. she blushed slightly and jumped off the table

"You did amazing! I cried, twirling her around, She giggled when she took a misstep and collided into me on accident. We all sat down into our circle.

"You did amazing Hannah, I didn't know you could sing like that" Jen exclaimed, everyone gave another round of applause.

"Yeah, That was hot" The guy on her other side said. I glared at him  
"You have an amazing voice" I whispered in her hear, she giggled and thanked me. i loved hearing her giggle and laugh, it was a lovely sound.

"Okay, Hannah, spin the bottle" Jen said, Hannah spun it, and it landed on Bella.

"Okay Bella, Truth or Dare?" Hannah asked,  
"Dare" Bella said. No one seemed surprised she took a dare  
"Okay.. I dare you... To prank call our principal" Hannah said with a smirk. Bella looked shocked,

"Hand me the phone" She said.. Hannah grabbed the phone and tossed it to Bella, Bella caught it and dialed the principal (It shocked me and a few others she knew the number)

"Hello?" A voice asked, The West River principal.  
"Yes, The 200 pounds of raw meat you ordered is almost at your house." Bella said, in a slightly deeper voice, just enough to where she wouldn't be recognized  
"What?!" The principal asked,  
"The two hundred pounds of raw meat you asked for are almost at your house. Will you pay with cash or debit or Credit?" Bella asked, A few of the guard members tried quieting their laughs.

"What?" The principal asked utterly confused,  
"Your grand total is 3 thousand dollars for all of the meat" Bella said,  
"3 thousand dollars!"  
"Yes sir that is how much it is" Hannah replied,

"Who orders 200 pounds of meat!?" The Principal cried out  
"Umm, You did sir" Bella said, pretending like it was totally normal

"There has to be a mist-" Bella cut him off  
"Sorry sir, i have to go the chickens are escaping" Bella stalled  
"The Chickens!"  
"Gotta go!" Hannah exclaimed. She hung up and we all busted up.

"That was priceless!" Hannah shouted, we all finally suppressed our laughing and Bella spun the bottle, which landed on a an East High guard member.

The game continued til the bottle finally landed on me. It was Jacob. I groaned. He's going to be the death of me...

"Truth or Dare... Dear brother?" He asked, i groaned  
"Dare" I said,  
"I dare you to kiss the person on your left on the cheek" Jacob dared me, i looked to my left and saw Hannah. I blushed bright red. 'Dammit Jacob!' i cursed in m head.

Hannah was blushing as red as i was. I leaned over to her and kiss her cheek. I felt my lips heat up. I staid like that for 2 seconds and leaned away Hannah was even redder. I was probably too,

"Aww" The guard cooed, I groaned '_Just kill me now_' Jacob sent me a smirk. In return i sent him the '_Your going to die a slow and painful death in your sleep tonight_' He rolled his eyes. WE continued the game and played a few others...

**HANNAH**

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I heard the door close behind it, I looked behind me and saw Bella.

"I can't believe he kissed you! Even if it was a dare" She squealed softly. I blushed again. The feeling of his lips on my cheek. It was nice actually...

"So what do you think will happen next?" Bellaa asked me, I sighed and stared out the window at the Darkening Sky.

"I don't know" I whispered.

_Will something happen?_

**_Well here you go! Please review nicely! I really like writing this story!_**

**_Stay Tuned!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	6. That Night: Tears and Disccusion

_**Hey everyone! Sorry, but this is a relatively short chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter, No SPECIFIC Importance or there might be, but i don't know.**_

_**Please review nicely. No Flames,**_

_**I really hope y'all like this story so far!**_

_**Well without further delay...**_

_**I give you the 6 Chapter of...**_

_**Love at First Competition**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at first Competition**_

_**Chapter 6: That Night: Tears and Discussion**_

_**ETHAN**_

I really hoped that kiss on the cheek didn't make everything between me and Hannah awkward! She left to go to the bathroom and right after she left Bella followed her, We just hung out pretty much. Some put music on, and we had a sort of... Tame party. I never thought one could exist!

I saw Hannah walk in she didn't look at anyone and ran back outside. I got up and tucked my phone into my pocket and followed her. I walked outside into the somewhat warm/in the middle temperature air. I saw Hannah, i walked over to her

"Hey" I spoke out to her, she whirled around. Tears where streaming down her face. My eyes widen and i ran to her. i hugged her and sat down pulling her onto my lap.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked, filled with concern. She sobbed into my chest.  
"He's very weak! They don't know if he will come back!" Hannah cried, i positioned her to where i can look her in the eyes but she was still close in my lap.

"Who are you talking about? And what happened? You can tell me." I whispered to her...

**HANNAH**

Bella finally left so I could just think, Part of it about the kiss on my cheek. When my phone rang, i picked it up and Caller Id let me know it was mom. I immediately picked up and answered.

"Sweetie?" My mother's voice came out.  
"Yes mom?" My voice faltering.  
"Your brother's in a coma... They don't know when he will wake up" My mother said, choked on tears.  
"No!" I cried, i started crying. I need to get outside, Someone might enter the cold hallway to go to the bathrooms.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry to tell you about this while you are at Guard. But you said you wanted updates while you where gone... I'm so sorry sweetie" My mother said, crying.  
"It's okay mom. Can i visit when i get off tomorrow?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face. My voice coming out weak.  
"Of course sweetie. And if you need to you can bring a friend for comfort." My other said sadly.

"Bye Mom, I should get back. I love you" I spoke into the phone,  
"I love you too sweetie If you need me just call me" My mother spoke. I hung up and walked back into the Band room. I ran out through the other exit, I made sure no one saw my face, I was still crying.

I broke out into the warm night air. i just stood there crying. My older brother was in a coma... It broke my heart, first the accident now he's in a coma. IT's not fair!

I heard a voice call out to me

"Hey" I whirled around and saw Ethan, Oh great... HE has to see me cry. I felt the tears still fresh and persistent. He ran to my side and hugged me. Ethan sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ethan asked, I sobbed into his chest, he moved me slightly so i could look into his eyes but still held me close. It was the closest to each other we've been since we met. I spoke without thinking

"He's very weak! I don't know if he will come back!" I cried, even more tears coming forth.

"Who are you talking about? And what happened? You can tell me" Ethan whispered to me. I quieted my sobs to speak. My voice came out hoarse and weak

"My older brother, Jason. He was in a really bad car accident on Wednesday... " I took a breath and a sob escaped my throat.  
"It's okay" Ethan whispered, wrapping his arms around me to hold me, His hands latching together at my back. He looked me deep into my eyes.

"H-he...***Sob*** My mother called me a few minutes ago... J-J-Jason's in a coma" I cried at the last part. Ethan pulled me closer so my head was on his chest, he rested his head on mine

"Hannah, I had no idea. I am so sorry" He whispered, Ethan rocked us slightly. Silent tears flowing from my eyes...

**ETHAN**

My heart broke at what Hannah said. Her brother was in a coma. I brought her head to my chest, and put my head on her's. I rocked us back and forth slightly.

"It'll be okay Hannah. I'm here if you need me." I whispered in her ear. I felt a wet are form on my shirt right under my collar.  
"My mom said i can visit him tomorrow and that a friend can come with me for support... Ethan?..." Hannah asked, sounding a bit nervous

"Yes Hannah?" I spoke softly,  
"Will you come with me to the hospital?" Hannah asked, her voice faltering. I felt myself tense slightly.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, utterly shocked. I felt her nod. She looked up at me. Her eyes glassy, but still beautiful.

"Hannah, i am very touched you told me, and I of course i will come with you to the Hospital" I said, I kissed her temple. Even though we've known each other for 2 days, we where already very close. I was very nice...

"Thank you Ethan, That means a lot to me" Hannah whispered. She quickly lifted her head and pecked my cheek. I blushed and she settled back so her head was under mine again.

"Your welcome... I'd do anything for you" I whispered.

"He's a great guy, You'd like him. He plays trumpet for his college and guitar like me. Except I play French Horn and Flute for our Band. He is an amazing fun and sweet guy" Hannah described her brother. If she was talking about another guy i would not be happy...

"I think i would like him" I said, i felt her smile  
"You guys would get along famously. I think he'd really like you too" Hannah said. I smiled at that.

"Where do you want to meet up to go to the hospital?" I asked,  
"Um, Meet me at the Hospital... If that's okay. i'll give you directions and the name" Hannah said. I nodded  
"Okay. I'm honored you picked me to go with you" I whispered in her ear. I rocked her again. He tears slowed slightly. I saw the door open. i saw two head. Bella, who gasped in a girlish way and squealed slightly. ( Hannah didn't notice or hear them) And the guy Hannah was paired up with in the show.

Their reactions where Totally different.

Bella was having a Fangirl freak out for some season...

And the guy (Whom i found out his name is Blake) looked kind of angry/upset. Jeez...

They went back inside. I heard her breathing slow. I looked down at her and she was sleeping. I picked her up and stood up. Carrying her bridal style. Her face was slightly flushed from crying. One more single delicate tear trailed down her face. I walked in, everyone was sitting in different small groups talking and joking around. I sat down and laid her sleeping figure next to me. Bella walked over and sat in front of me.

"So Hannah told you?" Bella inquired  
"About her brother?" I asked, Hannah nodded "Yes she told me."  
"Her mom called me. She says Hannah is coming to the Hospital tomorrow." Bella said, I nodded

"Hannah asked me to go with her to the Hospital" I said, Bella nodded.

"That's what i want to talk to you about" Bella said, sounding serious.  
"What's up" i said, i looked at the girl I've come to care about

"Hannah is a very sweet girl, but she's shy. Even if it's shocking. She's a very fragile girl. She was bullied when she was in middle school. It's done now. But that made her form walls. She's slightly better now, but still cautious with new people" Bella said taking a breathe._ 'Hannah was bullied?'_

"Now, You better not hurt her, she seems close to you. It's interesting." Bella took another breathe  
"I would never hurt Hannah" i spoke up  
"Now, please don't tell her you know this. I just thought you deserved to know... Seeing you out there, comforting her. It was touching. She never let people she just met see her cry" Bella continued. I smiled

"I really care about her... Even though I've only known her for a few days." I murmured, Bella smiled

"Okay, I trust you. Don't break that. Cause i know Hannah really trusts you too." Bella warned. I nodded. I heard a soft yawn. Hannah stirred. I saw her beautiful eyes flutter open.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Hannah asked  
"Nothing much, You fell asleep while we where outside." I informed her, she blushed, Bella got up and nodded at me. She walked away to let us talk.

"I'm sorry you had too see that" Hannah said, her eyes tearing up again. i shifted closer to her. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. I looked around and saw Bella watching us, she turned around to talk to someone.

"It's okay, i'm glad you told me." i said, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll always be here for you" I whispered...

**Well! There you go! I hope you liked this chapter! Enjoy!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	7. Videos and The Hosptial

_**Hey! I hope y'all like this story!**  
_

_**What's in store for our smitten Lieutenants?**_

_**Well please review nicely!**_

_**Also, For writing purposes it focuses a lot on Ethan's POV but i will squeeze Hannah in cause she is the main protagonist.**_

_**Well without further delay!**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at first Competition**_

_**Chapter 7: Videos and The Hospital**_

_**ETHAN**_

I woke up and my brother's face was literally a few inches from mine. I gave a startled yelp and he back up he was on his knees next to me. I gave him a questioning stare.

"So i saw you last night at The band room. Carrying Hannah, what was that about?" he asked casually.  
"She was upset about something, I comforted her, she fell asleep. I carried her in. As simple as that" i explained, he nodded.

"Well get dressed, We are meeting Sean in the Band room to go over West River's and our shows from yesterday" Jacob said. I got up and pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt. WE all walked over to the Band Room as a group. With me and Jacob at the lead.

We entered and Hannah beckoned me over to sit by her. I gladly walked over to her, and sat down.

"Okay" Sean said as he gestured to Heather to turn the lights off.

"Let's preview North Star first." Sean said, Turning the Smart board on with a remote. It flashed to a main page It had a list under one section:

_**Guard Performances of 2013**_

_**The Guards**_

_***North Star: Phantom of the Opera***_

_***West River: A Dark Love***_

_***East High: Into the Sands of Time***_

_***Seaside High: Pirates of the Caribbean***_

_***Oak Wood High: Fallen Leaves***_

_***Valley High: The Old West***_

Another list said:

**Putting the Show together!: See how we put it together**

**North Star**

**West River**

**East High**

**Seaside High**

**Oak Wood High**

**Valley High**

Sean clicked on North Star underneath "Guard Performances of 2013"

It showed us set our mat up, and get into position. We heard the Judges voice call out loud

"North Star High School Color Guard are you ready?" Sean sent the signal and our music started, We watched us perform then it got to the part where i slid on my knees to get my saber. I saw myself pause and leave a few beats late but got back into count. I saw Sean look at me questioningly. I shrugged. I blushed slightly

"You guys had a pretty good performance, But Ethan You where late at that one part. But your solos where really good. Good job Jacob and Ethan." Sean said.

"Okay Let's look at West River" Sean said, he clicked on their video. I watched their performances. I felt myself frown slightly at the part with Hannah and her partner, but shook it off.

"You guys did amazing as well. I really liked the Solos. Jen, Hannah they where really clean, graceful and sharp. Good Work. Let's watch the other guards" We scrolled through their videos. Sean gave positive and Negative comments on each one.

We hung out for a few hours. Hannah and I just practiced a little on Saber and rifle.

"So when do you want me to come to the hospital?" i asked her. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile  
"Will 3 o'clock work I wanna give you a few hours after we all leave." She said, I nodded...

**HANNAH**

"I'l text you the name and address around 2:30" I informed Ethan, he nodded. We stopped and sat down.

"Ethan, Why did you walk over to me? When we met?" I asked, curious.  
"Well... I saw you and you seemed nice and friendly and decided to say hey" Ethan answered, I nodded. WE just sat together for a little while, Just enjoying each other's company.

"Okay guys! See you at practice. North Star and West River are having a joined practice on Wednesday and Friday 5-9. See ya there!" Sean announced, we all nodded.

"We ARE having a joined practice!" I squealed, Ethan smiled widely. We walked outside together. I saw my mother pull up and another car. I saw Jacob walk to it.

"I'll see you at 3." Ethan said, I nodded  
"Thanks for agreeing to go with me" I said. I hugged him around his neck, his arms slithering around my waist. We stood like that for a few minutes.

"Of course" Ethan whispered,  
"And Thanks" I said pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes  
"For what?" He asked,  
"For comforting me last night" I whispered. He smiled at me softly.  
"You're welcome. I'm glad i was there for you" He spoke softly. I pecked him on the cheek. He kissed my temple

"Bye" I whispered. I gave him another hug and walked to my car. I hoped in seeing my mom and cousin in it. My cousin Anna was a Flute player for her high school.

I felt my phone vibrate.

_'Hey gurl! :D How was practice? and competition? I loved seeing you perform!'_ Anna texted me. She came to the exhibition match.  
'_It was pretty good! I had a lot of fun! ;D_' I replied, I knew she was going to question me if she texted me when i was sitting next to her.

_'So! Who was the hot guy you where with when you came outside! ;)' _Anna teased, she looked at me. Anna was my height with blonde hair and brown eyes. We had the same pale skin and freckles, she was very pretty. She smiled at me teasingly and serious at the same time.

'_A Boy i met,he's from a guard at a different school_' i replied shortly.  
'_Girl! Give me the deats!_' Anna demanded. I sighed and replied"\  
_'His name is Ethan. I met him on Friday. He is a Sophomore like us, and a Lieutenant like me_' I started  
'_;D Ooh! How did you meet?_' Anna replied  
'_It was right before the Exhibition match. He introduced himself and we started hanging out_'  
'_Tell me everything and I mean EVERYTHING when we get to your house. We could go swimming and talk about it_' Anna texted  
'_Sounds like a plan :)_'

I turned my phone off. We finally got home. Anna and i put on our swim suits. I slipped on my favorite cheetah print bikini. Anna put on a similar one except it was bright yellow. We invited Bella over and she in her swimsuit. We slathered ourselves in sunblock and jumped in the pool.

"So. Tell me everything!" Anna exclaimed in a fake-diva way. i laughed.  
"Well. I met him on Friday, and we started hanging out..." I went into detail about that night and everything that happened. She squealed and "Aww'd" at some parts. I blushed when she did.

Bella squealed a long with her.

"You guys are so cute!" Anna and Bella squealed.  
"Aren't they!" Anna cried.  
"So he rocked you back and forth while you cried into his chest?" Anna asked, in a 'I-can't-believe-this-is-so-cute' voice.

"Yes, I loved being in his arms" I said blushing.  
"Girl from what Bella and You have said, it sounds like you two are head-over heels for each other." Anna declared.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked,  
"A half past two" Anna replied. We got out a dried ourselves off. I blow dried my hair (That was quick considering my hair was to my waist.). It had slight waves, but i liked it that way. I put on Jean short shorts and a a black slightly flowing black shirt on. I slipped on my favorite sneakers and walked downstairs.

"Okay girls, We'll be back. I'm dropping Hannah at the Hospital and I'm going to run some errands. We'll be back around 5 at least" My mom called. Bella and Anna are staying the night.

I texted the directions to Ethan he replied a few seconds later

'_Okay I'm on my way... You okay? :-/_' I smiled slightly at his text  
'_I'm fine. I''l probably get there ahead of you. So just ask the nurse for Jason Winston. I'll tell the Secretary ahead of time to let you up_' I replied.  
'_Okay see ya a bit. :)_' I turned my phone off.

"Okay sweetie," My mom said as we pulled up at the Hospital. "You okay?" She asked  
"Yeah. My friend is coming to meet me here"  
"Why don't you have him come over? Ask him and his parents to come over for a Barbecue tomorrow. You guys can all swim and hang out" my mom offered. I nodded happily  
"Okay! I'll ask" I said. She smiled

"See you soon" My mom drove off. I walked inside. I told the secretary to let Ethan up and waled to the elevator and went up 5 floors to the "Critical Area" I found his door and walked in.

I saw my brother hooked up to some machines, keeping his heart going and i broke down again. I wiped away some tears and sat next to him. Taking his hand.

"Hey Jason. I miss you" I whispered to him  
"I have a song for you. Cause you say you love my singing. I'll sing it in a few minutes" I said. I felt more tears come down. I took a few deep breathes and let them out.

"I met a guy, He's very nice. He's coming to meet you. When you wake up i'll introduce him properly. You'll like him." I got my IPhone out and set up the track for a song i learned for Jason.

**_ETHAN_**

My mother dropped me off at the Hospital finally. I walked inside.

"Hi. I'm Ethan West. I'm here to see Jason Winston" I told the Secretary. She nodded forming an "Oh" with her mouth. She gave me directions to Jason's room. I took the elevator up and found his room slightly. I saw Hannah.

"I dedicate this song to you Big Bro." She spoke. I heard music. Then she began singing

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
{ From: .net }  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

(INSTRUMENTAL)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

When she finished i entered the room silently. I hugged her from behind, my chin rested on her shoulder. I saw her crying.

"Hey it's okay" I whispered in her ear. She turned around and hugged me. I hugged her close. I saw her brother. I felt my heart break for the girl in my arms a little more. I rested my head on her's

"You sounded great" I commented,  
"Thanks." She whispered.

"Oh my mom wants you and your family to come for a Barbecue tomorrow. We could swim and hangout. Bella and my cousin will be there" Hannah said. I was shocked.

"I'd love to attend let me ask my folks and brother." I kept one arm around her and pulle dmy IPhone out. I texted Jacob

'_Hey Bro_'  
'_Dude! Where are you?_' Jacon asked,  
'_I'm at the hospital_' I said, knowing he would be confused  
'_Why are you there?_' I totally called it!  
'_Hannah's older brother is here.' _I'm here for comfort and support' I answered._  
'Ohh, I hope everything is okay. So what's up besides that?'_ He asked

'_Can you ask mom if we can all go to a Barbecue at Hannah's tomorrow? Hannah's mother wants us to come and meet us_' I explained  
_'Oh! You get to meet the parents! Good luck!' _Jacob texted i rolled my eyes  
_'Can you ask?_' I texted getting to the point.

'_Sure thing! I'll text you in a bit ;)_' He responded. I nodded and turned my phone off.

"My brother is going to ask" I explained, Hannah nodded. I brought her back into a hug...

_**JACOB (O-M-A! It's so rare! But very brief, I apologize!)**_

I sent my last text and looked at mom.

"Hey Mom, Ethan wants to know if we can all got to Hannah's for a Barbecue?" I asked, knowing I'd have to explain somethings

"Who's Hannah?" My mom asked  
"A girl he met on Friday, he's head over heels for her" I responded. Smirking at it. My mother grew a wide smile

"Is she nice!?" Mom was going to bombard Ethan with questions... Poor kid.  
"Yes she is. Since they met they've been around each other A LOT" I said, chuckling softly.

"I think it sounds lovely! We can meet the girl and her parents! Tell him i said yes." My mother said, I nodded and snapped my phone back out.

'_Hey Bro, Mom says yes. She's looking forward to meet Hannah_' I sent the text.

_**HANNAH**_

Ethan and i had sat down. I was still crying slightly. He held my hand. I was grateful for him to be here. I heard his phone ring. He read it

"My mom said yes"HE said aloud, i smiled.

"What time do you want us over?" Ethan asked, I got my phone out  
"Let me text my mom" I sent my mom a text

'_I'd say about 12:30. Tell them the kids can swim and we'll make Burgers and hotdogs around 4 :)_' I received the text seconds after i sent mine

"Um. 12:30. My mom says you and Jacob could swim and that we are grilling burgers and Hot dogs" I spoke to Ethan he nodded and texted his brother.

"Sounds like fun" Ethan said, i nodded. We just looked at each other. He took his phone out  
"My brother said my mom is looking forward to it. " I nodded.

We sat together for a few minutes. My phone rang. I picked it up and answered

"Hey Sweetie. You ready to go? We want to get the house ready for our guests tomorrow."  
"Okay, I'll be right out" The clock said 4 o'clock.

"Hey mom is on her way. She wants me to help get the house ready for you guys," I told Ethan. He nodded.  
"Okay I'll call my mother" He took his phone out.

"Hey Mom, Can you come pick me up from the hospital. Hannah's mom is coming to pick her up so they can get ready for us." He spoke into his receiver.  
"Okay love you bye" He hung up

"Okay my mom's on her way, Will you text me your address?" I nodded. I sent him the address.

"I'm looking forward to you guys coming over. My dad is awesome on the grill" I said,  
"Can't wait!" Ethan said, excitedly.

"I'm really grateful you came." i said, he smiled and brought me close to him.  
"I'm glad i came. If you ever need me or want to come here and want a friend. just call me" He whispered in my ear. i smiled and hugged him tighter. We pulled apart. My phone buzzed.

'S_weetie, I'm out front._' I walked down with Ethan.

"Well i'll see you at later" I said. I pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the lobby. he waved good bye.

I hopped into my mom's expedition.

"Hey Sweetie, How was it?" my mother asked  
"Fine, It was easier with Ethan there" i said, i fingered my guitar-pick shaped necklace. It had my name on it.**1)** On the other side it said

"_Life of a Band Geek" _HE got it for me as a graduation for 8th grade. I had been in band for 5 years then. That was my first year of guard. I started Guard in 8th grade.

I treasured the necklace.

"He seems like a sweet boy" My mother commented I nodded. We drove off...

**ETHAN**

My mom showed up a few minutes after Hannah left. I hopped into Shot-gun and pulled the door closed.

"How as it sweetie?" My mother asked,  
"Okay. She cried a little, totally understandable. But i'm glad i was there for her" i responded, My mother sighed and took a deep breathe

"So who is she? How do you know her? When did you meet?" My mom asked, i processed what she just asked.

"Her name is Hannah Winston. She goes to West River High and is Lieutenant for her Guard. I met her at the Exhibition Match" I answered  
"Okay. Is she nice?"  
"Very nice and caring... And sweet, pretty" I trailed off. My mom squealed, shocking me back to reality.

"I'm excited to meet her!" I nodded,  
"You'll like her mom. I Know you will" i responded...

We arrived home. I took a nice warm shower and just let my thoughts run wild...

_**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**1) Also the necklace in the story i based loosely on mine. I have a silver guitar-pick shaped necklace that i got in my brother's memory. He started my music so i did. It has his name on it**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Will Ethan's parents like Hannah?  
Will Hannah's parents like Ethan?  
Will Anna and Bella be up to know good?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	8. Meeting the Parents!

_**Hey guys! I really love righting Marching Band Stories! I have been in Band for 5 years and this is my first year of guard! I play quite a few instruments. My strongest being Flute (My first instrument. i started in 4th grade. 5 years) Guitar (Since 6th grade. 3 years) and French Horn (A year in March. I'm Section Leader at my school)**  
_

_**And i love to sing! But I'm shy with my voice.**_

_**What's in store for our smitten Lieutenants?**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**The 8 Chapter of Love at First Competition!**_

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**

**_Love at First Competition_**

**_Chapter 8: Meeting the parents_**

**_HANNAH_**

After some interrogation from my mother we arrived at home. Where i was ambushed by my little brother and sister. I was the second oldest. Brian was in 3rd grade and i was teaching him Trumpet. Jane was in 2nd grade and already learning violin like i did (I was also teaching her)...I'm so proud of them. They LOVE hearing me play piano. And being the sneaky mischievous children they are, they have heard me sing by sneaking up on me while i was playing. But totally blew it by applauding very LOUD.

I hugged them. They loved me and i loved them.

"We missed you sissy!" Jane cried, I picked her up. She squealed happily. I picked Brian up and spun him around.  
"I missed you guys."i said, ruffling their hair. I was suddenly picked up by the arms and dragged upstairs. I was taken to my room. I saw my Captors: Anna and Bella.

"We heard your 'friend'" Anna paused to make air-quote around "Friend" then continued talking "Ethan and his family are coming over for a barbecue and to go swimming tomorrow!" Anna squealed i nodded.

"Eek! When?" Bella exclaimed  
"At 12:30" I answered her question.

**THE NEXT DAY 12 O'CLOCK**

"We need to get ready!" Bella announced, I looked a her confused.  
"We are going to pretty you up" Anna said, gesturing to her and Bella.

"Oh yes cause i'm an ugly She-troll" i said sarcastically. Both girls ignored me.

My room was pretty cool. It was medium-large and had a big window. I had my bed next to the window. My French Horn lay in it's case on the ledge that lead to the window. My flute lay in it's case on a shelf. My electric Guitar hung on the wall next to my acoustic. My Trumpet was on the shelf next to my Flute and Violin. the Grand piano was downstairs.

"We are going to get dressed up and then go swimming after eating" Bella said. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Here!" Bella who emerged from my closet thrust something at me  
"We all have the same thing just different colors." i walked into the closet to change, I slipped it on and walked outside.  
"That grey dress goes perfect with your light blue eyes and dark brown hair!' Bella exclaimed. I blushed.

"Yeah! I'll wear a light pink version of it, and Bella will wear a blue version" Anna explained I nodded. I stood next to the girls. My hair was easily the longest of all three of us. Mine to slightly past my waist. Bella and Anna's hair where about mid back. Just past their shoulder blades.

The quickly left. I looked into the mirror. The slipped on a casual dress i wore when absolutely need a dress and didn't want anything fancy It was light grey (Almost the color of my eyes) that went to my knees. It had short sleeves and a modest neckline, Thankfully.

Bella and Anna returned in their dresses. Theirs where the same style as my dress except Bella had a dark blue version and Anna a light pink. We slipped on flats. All matching the color of our dresses.

"We look hot!" Bella exclaimed. We all laughed. It was a quarter to 12:30. We walked downstairs. My mom looked up at us from cleaning.  
"Oh good. i was about to tell you guys to get dressed. You all looked cute! Look at Jane!" Jane ran in. She was wearing a little flower print dress with brown boots.

"You are so cute!" I exclaimed picking her up and twirling her around.  
"You look pretty sissy" She said, i smiled and thanked her.

"And look a Brian!" Brian ran in with his hair ruffled and had shorts and a t-shirt on. I gasped and picked him up  
"You're just a cutie-pie too!" I gushed, he set me down  
"I am not! I'm handsome" he corrected, faking an attitude. i laughed and ruffled his hair a little more

"Oh mom! Listen to this song i've been practicing on for Piano!" I sat down at the Grand piano and started playing "Moonlight Sonata" By Beethoven. i got adsorbed into the music that i didn't notice my mom get up. I just poured my soul into the music. i heard soft whispering but ignored. Someone probably left the TV on upstairs...

I finished the piece when i heard very Loud applause, Louder that the little ones can make. I looked up and saw Jacob, a middle-aged lady (Around the same age as my mom) and an middle-aged man (Again same age as my dad and mom) and Ethan.

I blushed. Ethan looked amazed.

"Why Dear, That was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven? Wasn't it?" The lady, Ethan's mom asked nodded while blushing,  
"That was beautiful! You must play for us later!"She asked, i nodded.

"I'm Hannah" i said stepping out from behind the Piano. My dress swirled around me as i got up but settled back down and fell softly against my leg.  
"Nice to meet you! I have heard many nice things about you!" Miss West exclaimed, shaking my hand,

Mrs. west was tall, with tan skin blue eyes (Like Jacob's) and shoulder-length brown hair like her sons.

"Nice to meet you Miss West"  
"Ohh Please. Call me Kathy" She said smiling. I nodded and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mr. West, Ethan's dad, You can call me Carson" Ethan's dad stepped forward,and kissed my hand. i blushed and said hello.  
"You sounded lovely" Carson said, gesturing to the Piano. Mr. West was tall, with tan skin

"Come on out guys!" My Dad called out. We all walked outside. My dad introduced himself to Mr and Mrs West. The adults all seemed to get along very well.

"Ethan! Jacob!" i exclaimed, hugging both boys.  
"This is Bella, But you already knew that. And this Anna, but cousin" i introduced Anna, she smiled at the boys.

"Hey kids!" My dad poked his head through the door leading out to the back yard.  
"Yeah dad?" i called out to him  
"You guys can jump in the pool!" We all nodded. I was excited! I could tell everyone was...

_**Well there you go! I hoped you liked this chapter! I had fun writing!**_

_**Next Chapter is the barbecue! I'm excited!**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Stay Tuned! 3**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_


	9. The Barbecue

_**Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**  
_

_**What's in store for our smitten Lieutenants?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

_**I DO NOT own any of the songs in this chapter **_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**I give you the 9th chapter of Love at first Competition!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at first Competition**_

_**Chapter 9: the Barbecue **_

_**HANNAH**_

"You guys can change in the Bathroom." I pointed to the bathroom next to the stairs, I led the girls up to my room to change into our swimsuits.

"Ethan is the younger one right?" Anna asked, i nodded, We slipped into our swimsuits from yesterday. We slathered on Sunblock. I waited to get outside to get my back  
"He's cute! You should go for him, While you where paying the Piano he didn't let his eyes leave you. Even when you stopped" Anna informed me, I shook it off.

"Come on let's join the guys" We walked downstairs. With towels wrapped around us. I saw Jane and Brian in their swim suits. Jane was in a flower one piece and Brian brown trunks. They are so cute! We walked outside. I was happy about that the weather was very nice. It was clear skys

"Hey guys!" I called out. Ethan and Jacob where waiting for us. I touched the water with my finger tips, it was nice and warm... Mom must have put the pool heater on. Smart move.  
"Hey can one of you get my back?" I asked, Ethan jumped up and walked over to me. Anna and Bella winked at me. I blushed, i slipped the towel so it still hung at my waist. i handed Ethan the unblock and he rubbed it in.  
"Can you return the favor?" He asked, i nodded, he turned around and handed me the block. I squirted the white paste-like substance into my hands and rubbed it in. I could feel his muscles. I blushed slightly when i was finished.

Anna and Bella removed their swim suits and jumped in. I hesitated. I removed my towel from my waist and looked around. Jacob cannon-balled in.

"Come on Hannah! Jump in" Ethan urged. I saw him in his Black swim trunks. I blushed... Ethan looks pretty good with no shirt on. I felt someone give a slight push and i fell into the pool

"Hey!" I exclaimed, Ethan was chuckling. I gave a sly smile  
"Hey Ethan can you help me get out?" I asked innocently, he nodded and held his hand out. I grabbed it. He smiled about to pull me up, when i jerked my arm and pulled him in. He was definitely shocked. I was laughing, and gasping for air when he came back up. He gave me a playful glare.

I saw his parents smile at us when he grabbed me around the waist and i squealed at him to put me down...

"Ethan!" I cried out, laughing. He got out of the pool and carried me in a fireman's lift. Our parents giggled. My mother snapped a picture. She brought her camera out? Dammit...  
"Nope!" Ethan chuckled. He switched me so i was in his arms, bridal style. He then jumped into the pool. i laughed. He rose out of the water laughing.

"Hey guys let's play a game!" Jacob shouted. We all swam so we where in a circle.  
"What shall we play?" i asked, we all thought for a few minutes.  
"How about, we play volleyball" I suggested. We put our net up and i could swim under it, it was pretty high.

"Okay, Let's pass it back and forth, and every time you hit you have to say something totally random!" Jacob declared, we all positioned ourselves. I served it

"Pretzel!" I shouted, it soared into the air to the other side.  
"Walrus!" Jacob shouted  
"Acorn" Anna shouted  
"Squirrel!" Ethan shouted,  
"Where!?" I shouted everyone laughed at that.  
"Pizza!" Jacob shouted

"E" I shouted  
"Equals" Ethan shouted, catching on what i wanted to do  
"M!" I shouted, hitting it back to him  
"C!" He served it back  
"Squared!" I finished it.

_**3RD PERSON'S POV (THE ADULTS)**_

"Aww, Ethan an Hannah are so cute!" Mrs. Winston said, as she and Mrs. West got the burger fixings ready. Mrs. West let out a dreamy sigh  
"They sure are" She said. Right as she said that. Ethan ran by carrying Hannah in a fireman's lift. Hannah was giggling.

"They seem really close for knowing each other for a few days"  
"You must have a really special boy. Hannah has always been very shy at making friends" Mrs Winston spoke to the other woman  
"Yeah. Ethan usually isn't very comfortable around girls like he is with Hannah. Your girl must be very special too" Mrs. West commented.

"They seem to like each other's company." Mrs. West said.  
"I think it's so sweet how Ethan went to the Hospital to support Hannah. Her brother is in a coma" Mrs. Winston said. Mrs. West nodded  
"I was curious as to why he asked me to drive him there. But he did seem in a hurry to get there" Mrs. West commented.

"So your a 'Band or Guard mom' too?" Mrs West asked, Mrs Winston nodded very fast,

"Definitely! Hannah is in Band and Guard. She plays French Horn" Mrs Winston

"Oh so is Ethan. He plays Trumpet" Mrs, West said. Shocked.  
"And i heard your daughter is Lieutenant? So is Ethan!" Mrs West exclaimed  
"No way! hat's crazy!" Mrs. Winston exclaimed. Both woman laughed. Ethan had grabbed Hannah by the waist and tickled her. She laughed and squealed. He laughed and continued.

"Wow, They are JUST TO CUTE" Mrs. Winston exclaimed, Mrs. West agreed.

**_ETHAN_**

I was shocked when i saw Hannah in a two-piece. She looked very good, I felt my face heat up when i rubbed lotion on her and when she did to me. We teased each other lightly and I loved every minute of it, I loved hearing her laugh and giggle.

"Hey kids! I'm taking orders!" Mr. Winston called out. I got out of the pool and dried off a bit. The towel hung limp around my shoulders.

"Hey Mr. Winston" i greeted him  
"Call me Michael" He said friendly, i smiled and nodded.

"Can i have a burger?" i asked, he nodded. He flipped a burger up and placed it on a bun. I put ketchup and cheese on it and grabbed a sprite before I sat down by the pool. Shortly i was joined by Hannah. She had a Cheeseburger and a coke.

We ate and joked around. After awhile we all jumped back in. We splashed around and goofed off for awhile.

"Hannah? Can you play a little piano for us" Hannah's mother called. Hannah nodded and lifted herself out of the pool. She dried off. We all got out and followed the adults and Hannah. Hannah dried herself completely before sitting at the Piano bench

"This is a song I really like, I hope you guys enjoy it. last Kiss by Taylor Swift" She positioned herself and began playing a melody. She swayed to the music, and without intending to, she began singing.

**_I still remember the look on your face_**  
**_Been through the darkness at 1:58_**  
**_The words that you whispered for just us to know_**  
**_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_**

**_I do recall now the smell of the rain_**  
**_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_**  
**_That July 9th the beat of your heart_**  
**_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_**

**_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**  
**_All that I know is I don't know_**  
**_How to be something you miss_**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_**  
**_Never imagined we'd end like this_**  
**_Your name, forever the name on my lips_**

**_I do remember the swing of your step_**  
**_The life of the party, you're showing off again_**  
**_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_**  
**_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_**

**_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_**  
**_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_**  
**_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_**  
**_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_**

**_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**  
**_All that I know is I don't know_**  
**_How to be something you miss_**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_**  
**_Never imagined we'd end like this_**  
**_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_**

**_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_**  
**_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_**  
**_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_**  
**_Hope it's nice where you are_**

**_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_**  
**_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_**  
**_We can plan for a change in weather and time_**  
**_I never planned on you changing your mind_**

**_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**  
**_All that I know is I don't know_**  
**_How to be something you miss_**

**_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_**  
**_Never imagined we'd end like this_**  
**_Your name, forever the name on my lips_**  
**_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_**  
**_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_**

Hannah finished the sad beautiful song. We all clapped and cheered. Her parents looked proud. I wolf-whistled. Hannah smiled and winked at me.

"Hannah, That was so beautiful! You have such a beautiful voice!" My mother praised. Hannah smiled.

"Play something else!" Hannah's mom begged, Hannah nodded.

"Okay, I'll take a request. From a modern artist!" Bella ran forward and whispered something into Hannah's ear. Hannah smiled widely.

"Okay this next song is a favorite of mine, I hope you enjoy. Home Town Glory, by Adele"

**_I've been walking in the same way as I did_**  
**_And missing out the cracks in the pavement_**  
**_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_**  
**_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?_**  
**_No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"_**

**_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_**  
**_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_**  
**_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_**  
**_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now_**

**_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_**  
**_I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_**  
**_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_**  
**_You get the people and the government_**  
**_Everybody taking different sides_**

**_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_**  
**_Shows that we are united_**  
**_Shows that we ain't gonna take it_**  
**_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_**  
**_Shows that we are united_**

**_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_**  
**_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_**

**_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_**  
**_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world_**  
**_Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah_**

We all clapped and cheered. Hannah's sweet voice faded. The applause died down.

"Hey kids why don't you go back outside and swim again. We are going to hang out in here." Michael said, we all nodded and ran back outside. Hannah and I dove into the pool.

"You sounded amazing" I complimented her, she blushed  
"Thank you" We sat on a ledge underneath the water against the wall of the pool. Her head leaned on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her slightly closer.

"Your family is very nice" I spoke up  
"Thanks, so if yours" Hannah replied. Her left hand came across her body and grabbed my right.

We sat there, enjoying the last rays of Sunset together...

**_Well... There you go! I hope y'all enjoyed!_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	10. Cooing and Feelings

_**Hey! I hope y'all like the story so far!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**What's in store for our smitten Lieutenants?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

_**Without delay!**_

_**Love at first competition**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at First Competition!  
Chapter 10: Cooing and feelings**_

_**HANNAH**_

Ethan's arm was still wrapped around me. I loved begin in his arms in the warm pool water. I leaned my head against his shoulder again. He sighed, sounding content. I slipped my arm back around him. He grabbed my right hand ( Which was on his other side) with his right.

"So how did you join Guard?" I asked  
"My brother's friend got him into it, and saw him perform in a Winter guard competition in his Freshman year and i decided to try it, and it clicked." Ethan said, i smiled  
"I went to a Football game with my middle school band and i saw the guard for West River. I was fascinated and they showed me some things. I joined the next year, which was my 8th grade year" I explained, he nodded.

I looked over and saw Bella and Anna watching us, Anna sent me a wink. I blushed, she resumed her conversation... I looked up and met Ethan's eyes...

**_ANNA_**

Bella and i where watching Hannah and Ethan closely. Ethan wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. She wrapped an arm around him. They smiled. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder.

"They are just to cute!" Bella said, i nodded and let out a dreamy sigh  
"They will get together" I responded.  
"You're right. I have NEVER seen Hannah this close to someone in a few days" Bella remarked, i nodded.

"I wonder who will make the first move?" Bella wondered aloud, I contemplated this for a few seconds.  
"Honestly, I think if anyone does it'll be Ethan. His eyes almost never leave her. And look how close they are" I answered, Bella nodded, her eyes straying to the to-be-couple.

"Yeah and Hannah instantly smiled when he's near. I noticed during the past few days, that he does too" Bella commented,  
"Can you tell me a little of what happened between them?" I asked, Bella nodded.

Bella told me about them meeting, and how she stumbled upon Hannah in Ethan's lap and him rocking her back and forth. Comforting her. She also told me about him sending her "Good Night" and "Good Morning" texts. I "Aww'd" at that, and some other things, including a rose he gave her.

"Can you tell me what they have in common?" She listed a couple of things, I nodded in approval.  
"We need to get her to admit." I declared softly. Bella nodded enthusiastically.

"Aww, look" Bella pointed at the two. Hannah grabbed Ethan's hand and they just talked and stared into each other's eyes.  
"Their cuteness is going to kill me!" Bella cried, I nodded  
"If they don't get together in the next year I will personally tell them about their feelings and get them together" I declared, Bella

"Huzzah!" Bella shouted, the adults laughed, so did Hannah and Ethan. Bella blushed and sat down. Jacob cannon-balled into the pool, splashing us and Ethan and Hannah.

We all gave protests, while Jacob floated there, looking sheepish. We all lunged forward and tackled him. He cried out and we laughed as we ambushed him. Jacob emerged from the water looking ruffled.

"It is on!" He declared, We all laughed and dismissed him. Ethan whispered something to Hannah, she shrugged and turned so her back was to him. He began braiding her hair. Bella and i gasped,

"That is so cute!" We gushed, quietly squealing.  
" It is! Hannah, did always say that she liked a guy who could braid" Bella commented, i nodded, hearing this before. I smiled.

"They ARE PERFECT for each other. I thought it was SO sweet, when Ethan went with her to the hospital." Bella sighed dreamily. Ethan finished braiding Hannah's long hair and secured it with a ponytail. She swam over to us.

"Look Ethan braided my hair!" Hannah exclaimed, turning around to show us a pretty good braid. We looked at Ethan and applauded. HE stood up and bowed, Hannah swam back to him...

_**ETHAN**_

I smiled when Hannah swam back to me, from showing Bella and Anna the braid i made. The girls applauded. I bowed. Hannah sat next to me, close. I smiled again at this. Hannah's braid was long. But that was a given since her hair goes to her waist.

I saw our parents watch me and Hannah interact. I blushed at our moms, who appeared to be cooing. My dad seemed proud. In a_ 'I'm proud my son could get a girl'_ sort of way. Hannah's dad seemed to like me... Which was a good thing! He was watching me with a look that told me he was deciding if i was worth it.

Hannah giggled at something, My attention snapped back to her. She was laughing at her younger siblings, who where play fighting with pool noodles. I could tell she loved them to death. My little brother was at my grandmother's with a fever.

Hannah sighed happily and leaned back and was in front of my shoulder. I placed my hand next to her waist. I out my head on her shoulder. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad we are friends" Hannah said, i smiled and kissed her cheek  
"Me too" I whispered in her ear. I heard both of our mom's squeal. Hannah and I blushed fiercely. Anna and Bella squealed softly, i looked at them and the lost eyes contact and continued a conversation, excitedly, My brother and father sent me a wink. Thankfully i don't think Hannah's dad noticed.

"It just feels like is perfect." Hannah murmured,  
"Why?" I asked softly.  
"I dunno. Winter guard is in full swing now, Band is awesome. School is great and i made an awesome new friend." Hannah said, I beamed at her.  
"You're a really good friend to." I said, she beamed at me this time.

"Hey kids! Want us to turn the music on?" Michael shouted, we all cheered. Music blared out and we all swam to it and goofed around.

"It feels good to be a teen!" I shouted, Hannah, Anna, Bella and Jacob cheered. The adults smiled at us...

**_3RD PERSON'S POV_**

The teens and two younger children spent the next few hours swimming and splashing each other. Hannah and Ethan shared secret smiles. Everyone could tell what they felt. They where the oblivious ones...

The Adults watched the young kids. Ethan and Hannah where having a Splash war, laughing. Ethan had sneaked up on Hannah and picked her up, she laugh and giggled. The mother's sighed. They're children where growing up... And by the looks of it... Falling in love in the progress...

**_Well there you go! hoped y'all liked_** **_this!_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	11. Best mates

_**Hey! I'm so glad i got to make this story! I may want to write another Marching Band Fanfic,**__**If you want me to , review and tell me!**_

_**Please review nicely! I want to know what you like about the story! And if there is anything you want to happen review or PM me! I am open for ideas. I'll consider them and let you know. I will give credit!**_

_**Also sorry it took longer to publish this!**_

_**What's in store for our smitten Lieutenants?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Love at First Competition  
Chapter 11: Best mates**_

_**HANNAH**_

I woke up and stretched my arm and back muscles. I gave an excited sound. West River is having a joined practice with North Star! Yay! I haven't seen Ethan since the Barbecue on Sunday. Today was Wednesday. I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Good Morning, I had fun at the barbecue. It was nice to hang out with you ;)_' It was Ethan, I smiled, still sitting in bed and replied  
'_Good Morning! I had a lot of fun too ;)_' I replied, I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I put on Jean short shorts (That obeyed the Dress-code) and a form-fitting v-neck. I heard my phone buzz. I walked over to it

'_I'm excited for practice tonite_' Ethan replied, i walked  
'_Me too! Can't wait to see you!_' I replied.  
'_Hey I got to get ready for school. See ya tonite ;)'_ I replied  
'_Okay have fun, see ya tonite!_' Ethan replied.

I turned my phone off and slipped into my pocket. I walked downstairs humming my show music. i grabbed my backpack, put my phone in it and made a bowl cereal. I ate quickly and grabbed my French Horn and Flute and called to my mom.

We walked outside. I put my backpack and french horn in the back of the car and let my Flute sit in my lap. My mom started the car.

"So, what are you going to do at practice?" My mother asked on the way to school. I shrugged.  
"Probably rehearse the show, I dunno. North Star is going to be here" I said, a smile gracing my lips at the last sentence.  
"Oh yeah! Those nice boys are from there" My mom exclaimed, i nodded.

"It'll be easy, since their school is across the street" My mom commented, i nodded. North Star was pretty close, literally across the street from us. We pulled up to my school.

"Have a great day sweetie!" My mom called, i walked to the band room. I moved easily with my French Horn and Flute, I had grown use to navigating with them. I walked in and said hello to our Band Director Miss Potter. She was my favorite teacher. I have her first period. Color Guard is 5th period

I sat my cases at my seat. Since I play Flute AND French Horn for band, Miss Potter had Flute sit next to French Horns so i just sat in between them, There was only one other French Horn player. But like 9 other Flute players.

Other kids started to flood into the room. I started warming up on Flute, I played 4 major scales in under a minute and warmed up with our music. I then set my flute on the ground carefully and got my French Horn and did the same scales, but hose took a little longer.

We practiced our concert music. I swapped between Flute and French Horn with ease.

The day flew by fast and it was 5th period. I walked into the Band Room (Mrs Potter doesn't have a 5th period so Guard gets to use it) Bella smiled at me, Blake waved at me

We warmed up on Flag, Rifle and Saber. We ran through the show a few times and then Sean let us just hangout a little. Bella pulled me over to talk about something.

"So! We have a joined practice with North Star tonight!" She squealed,i blushed faintly.  
"Yeah! I'm excited!" I agreed enthusiastically  
"You'll get to see a certain boy..." Bella teased, I rolled my eyes at her. She giggled,

"I know, I really like him Bella" I said dreamily. Not intending for that to come out but it did. Bella giggled a little louder.  
"I knew it!" She exclaimed, I laughed  
"I think he likes you too" Bella said, smiling. I shrugged  
"I dunno" I said sadly  
"Are you really that oblivious?" Bella asked, I looked at her curiously. She shook her head  
"Never mind" She said, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh. I rolled my eyes at her.

**_ETHAN_**

The bell for Lunch to end came, i put my stuff away and headed to the Band room. I went there twice a day, 1st and 6th. First period was band and 6th period was Guard.

I walked in and set my stuff down. While Jacob talked to Sean about something, I led through warm-ups, and we ran through the show. Sean let us have the rest of the period.

I sat down, My best mate Lucas sat down in front of me, cross-legged. I waved at him, Jacob joined us.

"So excited to see your lady tonight!?" Jacob exclaimed softly. I blushed deep crimson. Lucas gasped in a over-dramatic way,  
"Ooh! Who's your lady?!" Lucas asked, he didn't see me hanging with Hannah, he was out of town.  
"A girl he met at the Exhibition" jacob said, I groaned

"Oh! Tell me everything" Lucas, said over-dramatic  
"Her name is Hannah, She is from West River High. And they totally hit it off!" Jacob announced to Lucas.  
"oh! West River" Lucas said in a "I-approve" voice

"Is she hot?" Lucas asked, obviously eager to know EVERYTHING  
"Yes! She is definitely gorgeous!" Jacob announced, I glared at him.  
"Well jeez Mate!" Lucas said, lightly slapping me on the arm  
"What?" I asked,  
"You should have texted me about this Mysterious Guard girl of yours!" Lucas said seriously.

"Fine." I promised, he smiled.  
"Finally! You got a girl!" Lucas said, clapping me on the back.

"We are not dating yet" I protested, i wish we where  
"IF she likes you as much as you like her, You'll be together by Field Season" Lucas bet. I rolled my eyes.

"So tell me about her!" Lucas exclaimed, i gave in, We began talking about a certain Light-Blue-eyed Lieutenant...

**_HANNAH_**

Bella, (demanding i tell her everything on the walk to my house) was intrigued by my story of everything that has happened with Ethan. She gushed, and 'Aww'd' and squealed at all the right parts, Just like the best friend she is. We where right outside of Our school. About to take off.

"That is so cute and romantic! I am so happy for you guys!" Bella squealed, I blushed. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it up. I bent my head down

'_Hey Where are you?_' It was Ethan, I replied  
'_Right out front of my school. Why?_' I replied.  
'_Look up_' Puzzled I looked up and saw Ethan walking towards me.

We smiled at each other. He opened his arms and scooped me up. I giggled as he spun me around. Bella sighed happily.

"You excited for tonight?" Ethan asked, I nodded enthusiastically.

"So you headed home?" Ethan asked, I nodded.  
"I'll walk you girls home. You don't live that far from me, We are in the same neighborhood." Ethan pointed out smiling. I smiled again.

**_3RD PERSON_**

The trio began walking. Ethan's hand brushed Hannah's. He grasped it and squeezed it, she returned the squeeze, smiling.

He walked the girls up to Hannah's door.

"I'll see you two tonight" Ethan said, Bowing to Hannah, whom giggled at him. HE kissed her hand and bid the goodbye. Hannah smiled at his retreating figure.

'_Ohh, The things this boy does to me..._' She thought looking after him...

_**Well there you go! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**_

_**Please review nicely! I want to know if you guys like this story!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


End file.
